In some cases, it may be advantageous to establish exact, real-time location information in an indoor environment. As one example, retailers may wish to establish real-time location information with a customer within their store. Based on the customer's location, the retailer may communicate with the customer and assist with locating particular items, promote specific products, or provide various other types of communication. Location information can normally be obtained through GPS. However, in the indoor environment, GPS may not work or is insufficiently accurate. Therefore, there is still a need for a system that can provide real-time location information in an indoor environment.